


Domestic Bliss Drabbles

by hannah_baker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Sex, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_baker/pseuds/hannah_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/376506/chapters/614418">Domestic Bliss</a> universe. These are not chronological, but they're about the same Jim and Seb I write in DBliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collaboration

“Hold open, or pour?” Sebastian asked, gesturing to a plate of whole, though headless, fish on the couter and the bottle of olive oil sitting next to it. 

“You’re kidding me,” Jim replied, taking his phone out of his pocket to respond to a text. 

”You picked these out at the market,” Sebastian said, grabbing Jim’s phone out of his hand and throwing it in the freezer. Jim glared at him. Sebastian would pay for that later.

“I thought they would cut them up or something,” Jim said, making a face as he crossed behind Sebastian to get his phone back. He put it in his pocket though instead of continuing his text. 

“You can’t really cut up trout,” Sebastian said, shoving the bottle of oil into Jim’s hands. “You gotta do it whole like this. Their skin only comes off after cooking.”

Sebastian tipped one of the four small fish on it’s back, holding its belly open, spine visable. Jim’s diet was damn near vegetarian, but Sebastian was trying to get him to eat some fish at least - he wouldn’t take a vitamin.

Jim’s eyebrow arched. ”Just…pour it in? Inside the fish?” he asked, skeptically. 

“Just pour the damn oil into the fucking fish,” Sebastian replied, getting impatient. He should never have asked for Jim’s help. 

Jim complied, though he looked a bit put off. Sebastian wondered if he would even end up eating dinner tonight. Whole fish was the wrong idea completely. 

“Didn’t you dissect humans in Uni?” Sebastian asked, curiously. “And in other…extracurricular activities?”

“That was different,” Jim explained, as though this was obvious. “I was wearing gloves.”


	2. Down

Jim kept the flat freezing cold in the winter. 

Obviously it wasn’t a money thing. It also wasn’t in the interest of preserving bodies, though sometimes Sebastian wondered. Jim even kept the window open in the bedroom when they slept. 

And he got angry when Sebastian got sick. 

Sebastian tried closing the window (Jim reopened it). He tried turning the heat up (Jim turned it back down). He tried hiding Jim’s hoodies so he’d get cold and miserable too. Jim didn’t seem to get cold though. Sebastian thought he must be cold-blooded. And not just in the obvious sense. 

Finally, he remembered his gran’s house as a child. It was drafty and poorly built, and despite her wealth she wouldn’t let anyone do construction on it. She just sat by her wood stove and piled down blankets on all the beds in the winter. 

-

That night found Jim and Sebastian in bed early, curled around each other, the super king sized down blanket Sebastian bought for their double bed wrapped clumsily around them. The blanket took over the space, fluffy and pure white, thick with soft feathers. There was such an absurd excess of blanket that they practically swam in it. 

Sebastian pulled the blanket over their heads, Jim’s skin finally warming under his thin shirt. Sebastian’s hands found Jim’s waist, tickling him just enough to make him squirm, while nosing the deep V of Jim’s shirt to the side to attach his lips to Jim’s collar bone. 

Jim bent down to nip at Sebastian’s ear, his feet pressing cold into Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian shivered and pulled Jim close to him, the proximity to a warm body making Jim relax for the first time all day. Sebastian heard Jim sigh and he smiled. Jim was bad at asking for affection.

“Is this your goal then?” Sebastian asked as one of Jim’s arms snaked around his waist. “Get me cold enough to hole up under a blanket with you? Have an excuse for an early bedtime?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jim said, placing a kiss on Sebastian’s chest.


	3. Void

He got like this sometimes. Distant. 

Sebastian watched him from across the room, watched as his hands moved on his phone while the rest of his body stayed completely still. 

Jim was still in his suit from earlier. Usually he changed out of his nice clothes when he got home from a meeting - the fewer wrinkles the better. But today he was gone. He didn’t care. 

“Hey babe,” Sebastian said carefully, “you hungry?” Sebastian hadn’t eaten all day - he doubted Jim had either. 

Jim said nothing. Sebastian sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. He paused a moment behind Jim’s chair, his hand coming to rest on the top of Jim’s head, just barely. 

Still no response. 

Jim had days like this. Sebastian wasn’t sure what brought this mood on - disappointment, or maybe a sadness he couldn’t talk about. Perhaps it was just an inhuman focus that consumed him. But Jim left, and Moriarty was there in his place - colder and harder than Jim. Not the man Sebastian loved. 

There was a void inside of him. Any human piece of him was gone, leaving blackness behind his eyes. 

Sebastian made himself a sandwich and grabbed his book off the couch. Jim’s moods could last days. But if Sebastian was lucky, he’d read for an hour or two in bed until Jim calmed down and came back to him. He’d let Jim hold his face close to his own, let Jim control the kiss, sloppy and painful, until he felt one hundred percent in control of his body again. 

Until then Sebastian just had to wait.


	4. Awake

The clock was taunting him. Sebastian eyed the glowing red numbers through the dark as they crept closer and closer to half four. He sighed. He never had trouble sleeping. Jim was the one with the sleeping issues, and he was laying still in Sebastian’s arms, breathing slow and deep. Down for the count. Damn him. 

They’d gone to bed late - around three, when Jim finally could calm himself down enough to lie still. Sebastian was exhausted from their day, limbs heavy and thoughts thick. It didn’t seem to matter how desperately he wanted it though. It wasn’t coming. 

Jim’s back was bare and warm against his chest and Sebastian hated to move away from him, but he had to get up. He’d watch some telly for an hour and try again. Just lying there was counter productive. 

He slid out of bed, careful to move Jim as little as possible as he headed toward the living room. He sank into Jim’s chair, grabbing the remote off the ottoman. Telly on. Mute. Netflix. Top Gear. It was hard to watch without the sound, but he wasn’t really watching anyway. He was just sitting. Thinking. 

He heard the sheets rustle. He wasn’t quite sure how Jim’s body even worked. He could just sense that Sebastian was gone, and boom: awake. His bare feet padded toward the door of the bedroom. Sebastian turned to his lover slouched against the doorframe, rumpled and messy-haired, looking back at him confused. 

“You’re supposed to be in my bed,” he said, a yawn ripping itself from his mouth. 

Sebastian shrugged. “I can’t sleep and I can’t lie there anymore,” he said, hoping Jim wouldn’t drag him back. “I’m just going to watch telly for an hour or so,” he said, though they both knew it was a question. If Jim really wanted him back in bed, he was going. Jim’s lips pinched, debating. 

“Alright,” he said, pushing off the doorframe toward Sebastian. “I’ll stay up with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian said, as Jim dropped himself into Sebastian’s lap, his body curling against Sebastian’s chest. He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Jim’s back, his other coming up to Jim’s hair. It was soft and it smelled good, and it was probably Sebastian’s favorite thing about Jim. Especially when he was sleepy. 

“You can turn the sound on,” Jim said, half heartedly, struggling against sleep now that he was pressed against Sebastian again. 

“Naw,” Sebastian said, “I’m not watching it anyway.” In what seemed like seconds, Jim’s breathing was deep and even again. Sebastian was a bit miserable that he couldn’t be asleep like Jim, but he couldn’t help thinking how strangely happy he was despite that. 

He’d spent his life looking for this. At Oxford, in the army, fighting tigers, doing drugs, killing people for money. He was searching for something - the feeling of living, perhaps. And nothing he tried made him feel as alive and complete as the man in his arms. 

Jim’s body felt familiar to him. He knew how his spine stuck out the center of his skinny back, how his eyebrows arched in question. He knew how his mouth tasted and he knew the texture of his skin. He knew the tone Jim’s voice took when he was pleased with him. 

The night got later and finally Sebastian carried Jim back to bed, curled close behind him, and though that it was exactly this he’d been seeking that whole time.


	5. Welcome Home

It had been three days living with dead Jim. Of course, his body was living. He was breathing. He blinked. But his eyes were the problem - glassy and gone. 

Sebastian knew he had to wait it out. Jim was functional. He conducted his business as usual. He ate food if it was put in front of him and slept in their bed at night - though Sebastian swore Jim felt different in his arms. 

Jim’s brain was just so focused that his personality left. He’d tried to explain it to Sebastian, but it was a complicated feeling. A feeling that could took its sweet time to leave. 

Finally on the third morning, Jim woke up normal - if a little pissy. 

“Morning, gorgeous,” Sebastian said, at this point not expecting a response. 

“Morning,” Jim replied, stretching a sleepy stretch into Sebastian. He turned to press his face into Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian kissed his forehead. 

“You’re back,” he said, air feeling like air again in his lungs instead of waiting.

“Head’s clear now, yeah,” he said, adjusting so he could push Sebastian onto his back. He stretched one leg over his lover and straddled his hips, leaning down for a kiss.

He went teeth first, nipping gently at Sebastian’s lower lip, as Sebastian’s hands smoothed over his back and up to his shoulders. Jim licked his lips, tongue slow as it moved over his own flesh. He arched an eyebrow suggestively as he repeated the motion on Sebastian’s. 

He took Sebastian’s face in his two hands, feeling the strong line of Sebastian’s jaw beneath his fingers. His teeth went back to work, biting soft but insistent, nipping tiny sharp pains, veritably chewing on Sebastian’s lips. He wasn’t so much devouring Sebastian’s mouth as he was savoring it. Three days was a long time to go without Sebastian Moran’s mouth.

He pressed their lips together insistently before biting again, sucking Sebastian’s damaged flesh into his mouth. Sebastian’s participation was passive, letting Jim take over, letting Jim find himself again. He tasted iron as his own blood dripped into his mouth. 

When Jim was done with him, his lips felt sore and swollen. But Jim took care of him, licking and soothing his wounds. Jim’s own lips were completely mark-free, though they did look a fair bit kissed. His eyes were bright with his own life. 

Welcome home, Sebastian thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these on my tumblr, so you can [read them there](http://221hannahbaker.tumblr.com/tagged/hannah+writes) if you prefer <3


End file.
